The Greatest SlumberParty Ever
by Bookman230
Summary: Pinkie Pie uses the guise of a sleepover as a gateway to her feelings. Twilight Sparkle/Pinkie Pie


The Greatest (Slumber)Party Ever

"And then, well, Ah don't mean to boast or get mushy, we shared the most wonderful kiss in Equestria." The four ponies simultaneously awww'd while Dash rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you were so soft, AJ." The ponies laughed again for who knows how many times when AJ gave dash a mock glare. "But did you have to tell them about me flying off? You know that wasn't my greatest moment," she confided, briefly looking down.

"Ah, sugarcube, you've made up for that and then some," Applejack said, giving Dash a quick kiss.

"You see? You two are simply adorable!" Rarity fawned.

"Adorable? I must be losing my touch!" As the other ponies talked, Pinkie Pie pulled AJ aside.

"Applejack? Can we talk in the kitchen? I've got something I _really _need to tell you." AJ could tell from the pleading look in her eyes that it was important.

"Of course, Pinkie Pie. Lead the way." Once they got there, Pinkie hurriedly shut the door and began.

"Well, I thought you'd be the perfect pony to talk to after hearing your story, which was _soooo _romantic by the way! You were the one who let out her feelings first which I need to do because I have feelings like yours too and I was worried she wouldn't like me if I let them out but you really inspired me but I still need some of your amazing Apple advice so how do I do it?" Pinkie Pie finally finished, taking several bursts of air. Applejack's mind hurried to comprehend Pinkie's sentences. Pinkie Pie spoke even faster when she was nervous. Finally, she realized the first thing to ask.

"Well, who is it?"

Pinkie looked all around her, circling several times to make sure nopony had somehow gotten in without them noticing. She finally calmed down, leaned in, and whispered, "Twilight."

"Twilight?," Applejack gasped as Pinkie Pie hurriedly shushed her.

"Don't be so loud! So how do I do it?"

Applejack put her hoof to her chin, trying to think of what Pinkie Pie should do. When did she become matchmaker? "Well, first, get it private. Maybe a slumber party here? Spike's at the library, wouldn't want to chance him waking up." Pinkie Pie nodded. "I don't reckon springing it out of the blue would work for Twi. Maybe ease into it? But don't chicken out, these feelings eat you up. Beyond that, I don't have much else besides being honest and knowing that either way, you and Twi would still be friends."

Pinkie Pie gave AJ a fierce hug. "Oooh, thank you, thank you! You're a great friend, Applejack!"

"Thanks," AJ wheezed, "but can ya please let go?"

Pinkie giggled. "Sorry!"

"Ah think ya should end the party now, Pinkie. It's getting late and Ah think you'd want Twi alone, right?"

Pinkie Pie again nodded furiously and hurried out. She greeted everypony and informed them. Dash yawned. "Yeah, great party, Pinkie, but I'm pooped." The others rang out their agreement as they walked out, AJ giving Pinkie a wink on her way out. Twilight was the last out, and Pinkie called out to her.

"Hey Twi!" she called, putting her hooves up to her face. "Wanna stay over the night?"

Twilight paused, thinking. "Another party, Pinkie?"

"No, silly! We're all pooped anyway! I mean a sleepover, just you and me! It's not fair Applejack and Rarity get all the fun!"

There was nothing that got Twilight as excited as sleepovers, besides books, of course. "Coming!" Pinkie grinned as she welcomed Twilight in. But her grin dropped as she realized she ha no idea how to run a sleepover! Twilight noticed Pinkie's expression. "Pinkie, have you ever had a sleepover?"

"Well, I've had all-nighter parties, does that count?" Twilight giggled.

"Its okay, Pinkie. I've thrown one and I've practically memorized the books! Let's see…." She paused, scanning her memory. The seaweed cover probably wouldn't work for Pinkie; she was far too energetic. She lit up when she found something perfect in her memory. "Pillow fight!"

"Oooooh! That sounds like so much fu- Ow!" she exclaimed, interrupted by a magically thrown pillow. Pinkie Pie laughed. "Why you! This means war!" Pinkie Pie scrambled upstairs, heading for her room. There was only one pillow below for the couch, but Pinkie Pie loved pillows and thus had a stash in her room.

"You can't escape from me, Pinkie!" Twilight yelled, telekinetically fluffing her pillow. She was surprised to find a fort of pillows at Pinkie's doorway and even more so when Pinkie, instead of using it as cover, burst through it, the pillows falling on top of the unicorn, covering her.

"Surprise! Are you okay, Twi? You're looking a little pil_low_!" Suddenly, a magical burst spread the pillows across the room, pushing Pinkie to the wall. Dazed, she stood there, dazed, before falling over on top of the student, and with Twilight, burst out laughing.

"Pinkie, I have to say that was the best pillow fight ever! Nice fakeout with that fort!"

"Thanks, Twi! You were great too!" Suddenly, the two realized the position, and the two blushed furiously. As they got up, Twilight coughed.

"Well, we better clean up! Then we can get to the scary stories!"

"Ooooh! Done!"

Twilight looked around, surprised to find that the pillows were gone. If it had been a few weeks back, Twilight would've freaked out over the seeming impossibility of it, but now she simply shook her head with a smile. She'd come to love that quality of Pinkie; it gave her uniqueness and Twilight an eternal reminder of the wonderful wonders of the world and how there's always something new to discover. As they walked into Pinkie's room, Twilight realized she used the word love. It was just a slip of the tongue (or mind), nothing more. Pinkie grabbed a flashlight from out of nowhere and turned off the lights.

"I'm ready! You first!" She passed the flashlight to Twilight. Twilight launched herself into the same story of the Headless Horseman, finishing it with the same scare. Pinkie screamed as Twilight self indulgently smirked. It got them every time.

"My turn!" She hurriedly grabbed the flashlight. "I've got a doozy!" As Twilight looked into Pinkie's devious eyes, she knew she wasn't kidding. "The air was warm, the sun was shining, and everypony in Ponyburg was having a glorious day….."

Twilight was shivering as Pinkie Pie finally finished up. "An idea exploded in her head. She was good at sewing and she had all the pieces, all she had to do was put them back together. Yeah, she just had to get some stuffing and bingo; she'd have Technicolor Speed forever. In fact, thought Blinkie, that's what she'd do for all her best friends when their numbers came up. She was so excited, she skipped right over to the body with her skinner to get started. The cupcakes could wait; Blinkie By had a friend to maaaaaaake….. And there you go! It's not as good as yours, Twi; I mean cupcakes made out of ponies?" She rolled her eyes. "We're herbivores! That just wouldn't work! And your story had a much bigger flash to the ending. 'The Headless Horse!' I was like aaaaaaaah! You're a lot quieter, Twilight! Guess it wasn't as scary as I thought! What did you think of it?"

Twilight gulped. "It was, um, great, Pinkie Pie."

"You're just saying that! Anyway, what's next! Wait, let me guess! Truth or Dare!"

But Twilight shook her head. After seeing the stuff Pinkie could come up with, she wasn't sure if she could handle the dares. "Sorry, Pinkie, but I'm really tired. How about we get to sleep?"

"No!" Pinkie yelled, taking Twilight by surprise. Pinkie realized she was letting her chance slip. "We don't have to do dares! How about we just tell each other secrets!"

Twilight again stopped to think. Exchanging secrets _did_ improve friendships. "Okay."

"Yay! This time, I'll go first!" Then, uncharacteristically, she paused for thought. She didn't want to feed Twilight silly secrets. If she was going to get the courage to tell Twilight her feelings, she needed to work her way up. "I got it! You guys were my first friends!"

Twilight gasped, blinking several times before being able to formulate her thoughts. "But Pinkie! You said you knew everypony in Ponyville!"

"I know them, but I don't _know _them." She specified, unusually morose. "Most ponies just like me for my parties. They can't handle me in large doses. They go crazy by my Pinkie Sense or get annoyed by my energy and happiness. You girls were the first ones to like me for _me_, besides my parties. And you're the reason for it all! If you hadn't come, I'd still be alone inside, putting on this face for everypony!"

"Well," Twilight started, but was interrupted.

"And another thing! You're not the first one to study me! Scientists used to see me all the time, but they didn't care! They didn't want to help people or further science or understand me! They just wanted to get higher up the ladder! You're not the first, Twi, but you're the first I've _wanted_ to understand!"

"Thanks, Pinkie. I-" But Pinkie still didn't stop.

"Cause when I said you were my bestest friend, I wasn't lying. When I said you were the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, I wasn't lying. You want to understand me, to know me, to be friends with _me_, beyond my parties or pranks or my smiles or jokes. You give me the most wonderful feeling in the world, a feeling that makes me want to laugh, to smile, to sing, and to do this!" And she finished with a kiss, quickly letting go, not wanting more unless Twilight felt the same way.

"P-Pinkie. I, um, I think I feel the same way. There are days when I feel I've failed my friends, like on Winter Wrap-Up. The one I always feel worst about is you. Like after that time I obsessed over your Pinkie Sense. I felt like you were just putting on a face for me. That I hurt you and was pushing you away. I didn't deserve friends; I deserved to be alone, reading books when I always messed things up. But the thing that always kept me from doing that was you. You make me happy and I realized I couldn't live without that." Pinkie's smile was a mile wide, but Twilight kept her head down. "But do you really want me Pinkie? In the end, I'm just useless facts, an obsessed scientist, and an antisocial bookworm. You talk about how I understand you, but there are some things I still don't understand and honestly Pinkie, I think I understand you the least!" 

But Pinkie violently shook her head. She was not going to let Twilight slip away or degrade herself. "That's ok Twilight! Maybe one day you'll be the one who knows me best! There's lots of stuff I don't understand either and I think you're just the one to teach me! Soooo, now that that's over….. Are you gonna kiss me?" she asked with a bounce.

"When you ask with such enthusiasm…." Twilight locked her lips with Pinkie, her self-doubts melting away. They held it until Pinkie let it go. "That was great, Twilight! But I kinda need to breathe!" Twilight giggled. "Can we do it again? Can we can we can we?"

Twilight yawned. "Sorry, Pinkie, but I'm tired. But I noticed there's just one bed…. Can we share it?" Twilight asked with a wink.

Pinkie gasped. "Twilight!" Twilight blushed as she realized how it sounded.

"I didn't mean that! I was going for saucy, but that's a bit too saucy. I meant we could just sleep together, stare into each other's eyes….."

"You read way too many romance novels, Twilight! But you're so cute when you're being adorkable!"

Together they made their way to the bed and if you asked Twilight, this sleepover was even better than her first.


End file.
